memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/Alternate Consequences/Chapter Three
At the Arrowcave Felicity is attempting to locate Typhuss and Terra as Oliver walks up to her. Anything Felicity? Oliver asked as he looks at her. She shook her head. No nothing his transponder isn't transmitting at all Felicity says as she looks at the console screen. The other Rangers are worried about their friend. We should be out there looking for them not here trying to do a radar search Steven says as he looks at the other Rangers. Meanwhile Terra and Typhuss are getting to know each other. My parents were former Rangers they're the reason why I took up the mantle of their legacy Terra says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I became a vigilante to help Oliver in his mission here in Star City says Typhuss as he looks at Terra. She hears something and she puts the fire out and then she and Typhuss see Utopia, The Huntress, and Deathstroke searching for them. Keep searching for them and when you find them you two can take care of that Red Arrow guy but the Red Ranger is mine, and if you destroy her before me then you'll feel the wrath of my blades Utopia says as he looks at both The Huntress and Deathstroke. Typhuss and Terra look at each other. Well it looks like my rival still wants to fight me I'll give him a fight Terra says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss pulls her down as she's about go reveal herself to them. What are you doing? Terra asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. You can't reveal yourself to them not without your suit on says Typhuss as he looks at Terra. Terra looks at him. I've fought Utopia once un-morphed once when he knocked me out of Ranger form Terra says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. If you say so says Typhuss as he looks at Terra. She looks at him. All right when I have them distracted you get to where you can call the others Terra says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Ok says Typhuss as he looks at Terra. She walks out to them as Utopia turns and sees her. Ah, if it's not my old rival Terra so finally you'll have the chance to taste my blades Utopia says as he looks at her. Terra activates her Morpher and runs towards them as she shouts the morphing call UNLEASH THE DRAGON Terra says as she instance morphs and she has her Dragon fire Saber out. Red Ranger (Terra) and Utopia sword fight as Typhuss runs for a signal strength to call for back up, as Red Ranger (Terra) fights Utopia with her saber as she gets in some good hits and then swing her saber upward and Utopia rolls and gets up quick and he sees Typhuss trying to contact his team and the Birds. Overwatch come in, Oracle come in, does anyone read me says Typhuss as he is talking into his com. Deathstroke leaps up to him but then Red Ranger (Terra) blocks his sword with her Saber and pushes his sword up and strikes him with her saber. How is it coming? Red Ranger (Terra) asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I'm working on it, Overwatch come in, damn it Oracle where are you, please respond says Typhuss as he is talking into his com. Then Felicity's voice comes over the com. Typhuss is that you Felicity says over the com. Typhuss is happy about getting into contact with the Arrowcave. Yes, I have been trying to contact you for hours says Typhuss as he talked into his com. What's your status? Felicity says over his com. Typhuss turns and sees Red Dragonforce Ranger (Terra) fight both Deathstroke and Utopia and confirms that it's not good. Well its not good, Overwatch says Typhuss as he talks into his com. At the Arrowcave Oliver looks at her. The Asgard beaming technology that you've been working on for the base is it ready? Oliver says as he looks at her. She looks at the computer screen. It's up and running but it hasn't been field tested yet Felicity says as she looks at him. He looks at the others and then at Felicity. Do it there's no time like the present Oliver says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. At the quarry both Typhuss and Terra beam away from both The Huntress and Deathstroke. At the Arrowcave they're transported in one piece as Typhuss looks at Felicity in amazement that she was able to get the beaming technology installed and online. You got the Asgard beaming technology online says Typhuss as he takes off his mask and hood then looks at Felicity. Terra removed her helmet and hugged her team. Man we thought that you were destroyed by that attack Steven says as he looks at her. Terra looks at him. Me too but if it wasn't for that Asgard beaming technology to pull us out of the quarry then we would of been dust Terra says as she looks at her team mates. Oliver walks over to Terra. I was wrong about you and your team Terra you six have what it takes to be considered allies of Team Arrow even if you guys are from an alternate universe Oliver says as he looks at the Rangers. Typhuss agrees with Oliver as he walks over to the rangers. I was also wrong about you and your team, you are our allies says Typhuss as he looks at the Rangers. Terra looks at both Typhuss and Oliver. Thanks we also consider you guys as our allies as well Terra says she looks at both Typhuss and Oliver. Thank you says Typhuss as he looks at Terra. Then a giant Dragoncon shows up on the screen destroying Star City. That Dragon never quits Steven says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss comes up with a plan. What if I attack it with a mortar-type grenade launcher and a few photon grenades says Typhuss as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. That armor is so thick our explosive arrows can't get through it Oliver says as he looks at him. Terra looks at them. We'll take our megazord and fight him you guys evacuate the part of the city he's attacking we'll try our best to fight him off Terra says as she looks at them. Typhuss agrees to that plan. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Terra. Dragoncon is destroying buildings as the Dragonforce Megazord and Ice Dragon Megazord show up and get into a fighting stance as Dragoncon looks at them. You puine rangers think you can defeat me Dragoncon says as he looks at them. The two Megazords rush him but their not doing well as they're taking hits from Dragoncon's sword. On the ground Team Arrow and Birds of Prey are evacuating civilians from the damaged areas, as Red Arrow finds a mother and child trapped in a shuttle as the mother is scared as the Dragonforce Megazord skids by the shuttle. Dragoncon picks up the Dragonforce Megazord by it's neck. Get up you weakling Dragoncon says as he looks at the Dragonforce Megazord. And is about to finish it off when it grabs its saber and then pushes Dragoncon back as the Dragonforce Megazord's saber powers up. In the cockpit the Rangers are at their consoles in the Megazord. DRAGONFORCE POWER SABER FINAL STRIKE The Dragonforce Rangers say as they activate the sabers power strike. The Dragonforce Megazord swings it's saber down and then Dragoncon staggers back as it erupts in a shower of sparks and falls to one knee and looks at the Dragonforce Megazord. I'll be back Rangers Dragoncon says as he vanished. At Lex's secret hideout he's bashing Dragoncon for not fully wrecking Star City. Those Ranger punks kept me from finishing the job but I'll destroy them when the time is right Dragoncon says as he walks away from Lex so he can heal up. As Lex isn't happy about what he said.